


ARMS Drabbles

by Spanz



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Jumpscare, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spanz/pseuds/Spanz
Summary: This is a series of drabbles i put up for this. There are no schedules on where this thing ends. Unless i wanna leave the community, it remains open for suggestions. This is for warmups and practices in regards to writing.
Relationships: Ninjara/Twintelle (ARMS)
Kudos: 3





	ARMS Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Spring Man left the Spring Gym for a sparring match against Max Brass, Twintelle starts to take notice of the noise.

"Now i have to go. I have a scheduled sparring match against Max Brass. Trust me, you do _not_ wanna come here when things get hot in here. His words. Not mine."

"You have yourself a good luck, Spring Man."

"You two."

This is the last thing her springy friend had told her before taking a few steps out of the exit door of his associated gym. As much as she like to help her blue coiled hair friend, the standards of the ARMS League doesn't let her intervene the fight. With the opposite path away from the door on the inside, Twintelle knew all she could do is to give Spring Man good luck. She has time to start lifting weights up with not only her white-and-pink ARMS-influenced hair, but also her regular, dark-skin arms as well. She is very glad the Spring Gym accepts everyone in here, as long as rules are applied as well.

It wasn't long before she can hear a faint sound of chains rattling. A familiar sound she knew it was from her sparring match against a particular ruby red-eyed shinobi-in-training when they were at the Spring Stadium. Sure, Spring Man is sure lucky to see his two close friends fighting, but when her friend gets the knockdown, she can tell her bouncy friend felt bad for him. It wasn't long before a silver, metallic hand take a fright for the tealish-blue-eyed Silver Screen Queen. Luckily the hand grabbed one of the weights Spring Man was using before departure.

She was spooked. Scared like a deaf cat that got a jumpscare from a gentle touch to the back. Looking back at the hand, she can see a familiar figure, landing onto the weight, frog positioned.

It was _Ninjara_. A Student of Stealth and a close friend of Spring Man. It didn't take long for the slender, sea green-haired ninja to take a sounding notice at the quick pants from Twintelle. He didn't mean to. He didn't mean to scare her like it was from a recent KO he got earlier.

"Sorry..."

It was all Ninjara could say. Slowly calming down and collecting her thoughts, Twintelle knew her fellow fighter had been hiding on top of the Smith Machine bar weights this whole time. He knew where Spring Man went. Steps are taken close to the Silver Screen Queen. At the stop, he took out a cloth. Warm, wet, soft and clean. She could tell he cleans up nicely, even after each knockout he had taken, he's not afraid to fancy himself.

"I didn't mean to scare you like what happened yesterday at the horror movie. That Bouncer had been scared of some weirdo who is hiding a toilet, taking victims into it just for food." He took out a photo of a blanket with Spring Man's legs, shoes and his large pompadour sticking out. He flipped the photo over to show it to his lover. "Honestly. He should be careful with horror movies. That particular movie "Under the Sewers" has gotten him scared of using public restrooms now."

"I'll talk to him when he's done fighting with Max Brass. His dream is quite fascinating." Twintelle was about to say something else to establish a conversation before a kiss in the forehead gave her a surprise from Ninjara.

"Would it be fine if we could visit your building?" She never thought of taking Ninjara to her homeplace. She knew for the fact his cats and a dog had given him enough stress and with so many works and fights he is getting, she thought it is well-deserved for her fellow fighter.

"Sure. I'll let you come to my building. There are some movies you'll enjoy."

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is suggested by Mokomi (Ship suggestion) and Docshado (Setting suggestion) on the ARMS Fanon Discord server.


End file.
